Dinoco
Dinoco is an oil company/gas station that has been seen in Toy Story and Cars. In the first Toy Story, the logo is an Apatosaurus. In the Cars Universe, the logo is a Tyrannosaurus Rex (though Cars 3 also reuses the Apatosaurus). At Disney California Adventure, the new Cars Land also features Dinoco gas pumps at Flo's V8 Cafe, which features a Stegosaurus as the logo on the pumps. Appearances ''Toy Story The '''Dinoco Gas Station' is the place where Andy's family car stops for some gasoline en route to Pizza Planet. It is where Woody (whom Andy has chosen to take with him to Pizza Planet) and Buzz Lightyear (who has followed Woody to avenge him for pushing him out of the window at Andy's house) get stranded as a result of their argument and misunderstanding of each other. The Pizza Planet truck also happens to stop by at the gas station (Woody labels the Pizza Planet truck as a spaceship to convince Buzz to tag along), allowing Woody to find his way back to Andy. A Dinoco tanker truck also stops at the station after Andy's car leaves and before the Pizza Planet truck arrives. ''Cars '''Dinoco' is an oil company run by Tex Dinoco that sponsors the Piston Cup and is the main sponsor of Strip "The King" Weathers. Every Piston Cup race car covets the Dinoco sponsorship. In Cars, Strip Weathers is on the verge of retiring, causing Lightning McQueen and Chick Hicks to both battle for the Dinoco sponsorship. In the final race for the Piston Cup, Chick Hicks deliberately sent "The King" crashing off the track, after being fed up with coming second to him in every race. Lightning gave up his bid for the sponsorship to help "The King" cross the finish line with dignity, making Chick the ultimate winner. Although he "won," Chick was labeled a cheater by the enraged crowds who saw his stunt, and apparently, Tex refused to sponsor him. Tex offered to sponsor Lightning instead for his sportsmanship, but he quietly turned it down, deciding to stay with Rust-eze. He does, however, ask Tex for a helicopter ride for his friend Mater. With "The King" retired, it is uncertain who Dinoco is now sponsoring. Dinoco is based on the NASCAR, IndyCar, and airplane fuel corporation called "Sun-Oco", although Sun-Oco sponsors all NASCAR teams and drivers as primary fuel, not just one driver. ''Cars 2 As the Dinoco oil company is an important brand in the movie ''Cars, it reappears in Cars 2. It is the drink Lightning and Mater have in the plane taking them to Tokyo. An advertisement for Dinoco can be seen in Tokyo. It is also seen as the fuel of the 12th Pit for the last race of the WGP in London. ''Cars 3 '''Dinoco' reappears in the third movie sponsoring Cal Weathers in the Piston Cup. In the 2016 season, Cal retires, leaving the Dinoco sponsorship open once again. Following the victory of McQueen and Cruz Ramirez, Tex offers to sponsor Cruz, of which she accepts. He also buys Rust-eze at the end. ''Toy Story 4 During the family RV road trip, Bonnie's family stops at a Dinoco gas station. A vintage neon Dinoco sign is seen in the background of Second Chance Antiques. Trivia *Dinoco may have been based on the Sinclair Oil Corporation, which also uses an Apatosaurus as its logo. *It is also a reference to Sunoco, a chain of gas stations found throughout the United States, which is the exclusive fuel provider for NASCAR series (what the Piston Cup is based on). *The Dinoco logo appears on a lighter on WALL-E's shelf in the movie ''WALL-E. *There is a building seen with the Dinoco logo on it when Mater comes out of the water in Tokyo Mater. This is most likely one of its headquarters. Dinoco also appears on several advertisements in the episode. *A new "subsidiary" of Dinoco appeared in Heavy Metal Mater, called Dinoco Records. *In the early script for Toy Story 2, Al was originally supposed to stop at Dinoco on route to the airport following engine troubles, in which the toys hi-jacked his car shortly after. In a later deleted scene, the Dinoco gas station is mentioned by Buzz while he's explaining the route they took to get to Al's Toy Barn. *The design of the Dinoco-sponsored vehicles resembles that of the NASCAR vehicles sponsored by STP motor oil, and the King's actor Richard Petty (a former NASCAR driver and a business entrepreneur) drove for STP in his NASCAR career as his primary sponsor. *In the Cars film series, most of the "animals" are also vehicles. But for some reason, all of the Dinoco logo dinosaurs in their world aren't car-ified. *In Planes: Fire & Rescue, a Dinoco oil can is seen. Gallery Dinocolighter.jpg|Dinoco lighter in WALL-E dinoco2.png|Dinoco on the mud flaps of the truck in Toy Story Tumblr_mpam0ajNlk1rbwba8o1_500.jpg|The Dinoco gas pumps featured at Flo's V8 Cafe in Cars Land dinoco-cruz-cars-.png|Cruz Ramirez at the end of Cars 3, sponsored by Dinoco file_2dda39fc.jpeg toystory4-animationscreencaps.com-2192.jpg nl:Dinoco Category:Pixar Category:Fictional companies Category:Toy Story locations Category:Cars locations Category:Locations Category:Disney INFINITY locations